


Prince Peekablue’s Halloween Party Disaster

by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catnip Catra, F/F, Floppy Adora, Humor, Season 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity
Summary: The Rebellion hero Adora and Horde’s second in command Catra accidentally come to the same Halloween party. What can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Prince Peekablue’s Halloween Party Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Is there Halloween on Etheria? Maybe it’s interdimensional.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuugh,” Catra groans, despondently reclining in the seat of Scorpia’s flying ship.

“Ah come on, it’s gonna be fun,” Scorpia smiles at her. She expertly makes the vehicle skim just above lush hills and valleys, hugging the landscape.

Catra spares her a glance. Her overenthusiastic… colleague? accomplice? friend? insisted on taking this incredibly sloooow ride in her precious dropship. Which she almost never takes out of its garage otherwise, preferring to tinker with it in her free time - changing oil, polishing it, or whatever it is she does with it.

“Should’ve just sent Kyle,” Catra turns to disinterestedly watch the scenery flow outside the window.

“I hate to disagree, but the person we’re supposed to meet is kind of high profile, it should be you, Wild Cat.”

In truth, it was unanimously – meaning Scorpia, Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle – agreed that it was time for Catra to take a break. She had been relentless with her training drills, driving everyone to exhaustion. And if the said break could be disguised as a perfectly valid meeting with a weapons grade ore supplier, then even better.

“Whatever, are we there yet?”

“Soon! You’ll love it. A magical palace that turns up only once a year, always in a new place, I heard it’s amazing.”

“Uh huh.” A magical party, just what she needs. Courtesy of a prince of all people, Peekablue or whatever his name is. And to top that off an invitation said ‘costume’s required’. Catra would love to see anyone try to make her wear one.

“So um. I was thinking, while we’re driving… You know how we never talk?” Scorpia says hesitantly.

“What are you talking about, we’re talking right now.”

“Yes… But I mean like just talk… Not work stuff, but like… just stuff?” Scorpia blushes a little.

“Just stuff. Uh oh, like what?” Catra eyes her suspiciously.

“Like a… Like what’s your favorite color?”

“Well now you’ve stepped over the line,” Catra says, starting to get a little amused despite herself.

*

“It’s going to be amazing!” Perfuma beams.

“I don’t know…” Adora muses as they walk down a forest road. They had to leave the expropriated skiff they arrived on at a parking meadow, everything closer was already packed. “Maybe I should’ve stayed to do more strategy planning and Glimmer should’ve gone? She likes parties. And she’s a better negotiator. I’m usually more like punch, punch, these are my terms.”

“Nonsense! You’ll do great! And we know you like parties.”

In actuality, all princesses, and Bow, agreed Adora needed a break. Her drive to be perfect was taking its toll, especially on her but very much on the others as well. And it just so happened that the annual Prince Peekablue’s Halloween Party was the place where an ore supplier had agreed to meet, which was a perfect excuse to lure Adora to a party where she could eventually relax.

“Wow. That’s big.” Adora gawks as the trees clear, giving them their first view of the palace.

Nestled between two large hills, its fluent shapes shimmer in the night accentuated by eerie glows, several domes overlapping one another.

“Huh.” Perfuma crosses her arms. “So he has time to make a different palace every year, but not to reply to any of my messages.”

“Hey, maybe he’ll be in there?” Adora suggests.

Perfuma sighs. “He never is, he just makes the palace appear. He’s taking that whole hermit thing seriously, apparently.” She huffs.

*

“Whoa,” Scorpia gazes around in awe as she and Catra enter.

A vast, multi layered space of interconnected domes is buzzing with music and activity. Creatures of every imaginable shape and size mingle, lounge on balconies, or spasm on the dancefloor. Everything is complete with glowy nightlife lighting, which Catra finds distracting. As if array of colorful costumes wasn’t bad enough.

Someone, or something, dressed as a large orange butterfly bounds up to them and squeaks excitedly, “Oh wow. Your costume is awesome. Who are you?”

Catra levels them with a stare. She is _not_ wearing a costume.

“I’m Force Captain Catra. Second in command in the Horde.” She bares her fangs for good measure and hisses.

“That’s so authentic! Is your friend someone from the Horde too? She looks awesome!” The creature bounds away.

“Ugh, where would this supplier be, anyway?” Catra says.

“He said he would meet us at the bar. So, shall we?”

*

“Hmm, I still think maybe you should’ve worn a costume.” Perfuma eyes Adora skeptically for what is like the third time this night.

Maybe everyone inside this absolutely awesome looking place is wearing one, and maybe the invitation did mention it, but Adora didn’t feel like she was ready to go through another MAKEOVER TIME with Glimmer yet, once a year is enough, thank you very much. Not to mention things didn’t go so well the last time… Besides she has no idea who she could’ve dressed up as. Who is Perfuma supposed to be, anyway? She’s just wearing pointy ears and more flowers than usual.

“What? This is practical.” She gestures to her trusty red jacket. “If anyone asks, I’m a Horde soldier who’s lost her badge. See, I even have a back story!”

“Oh well. I suppose we should go to our meeting then. And maybe later we can have some fun.”

They head out deeper into the structure.

*

The bar is a very long, curving stand set against one of the inner walls, dimly lit and packed with people and creatures alike, serviced by a huge octopus-like creature who swiftly and effortlessly glides from one end to the other, its many tentacles busy with snatching gleamy beverages from the shelves behind it and mixing drinks.

“Looks like he’s not here yet.” Catra plops herself on a stool next to Scorpia.

“What will it be?” The bartender creature levels with them.

“Nothing, thanks,” Catra mutters.

“Please order something. I’ll have to request you sit elsewhere otherwise, it’s a busy night and there aren’t many free stools.”

Catra glares at him.

“Anything non-alcoholic,” Scorpia perks up.

“And without catnip,” Catra supplies. She does _not_ need a repeat of the last time. Not when she’s on a mission.

“I know just the thing. She-Ra’s Bane!” The creature suggests.

“Ha-ha, what’s that?” Catra perks up her ears, interested.

“Rumored to be distilled in the highest mountains of the Northern Reach from the clearest glacier water and the only thing She-Ra is vulnerable to – The Dust of an Ancient First Ones Relic!”

That sounds an awful lot like a distorted version of what really happened in the Northern Reach with the First Ones disc virus, but sure, why not. She has to know what that tastes like.

“Give us two.”

The creature glides off to get the ingredients.

“Great, I’m gonna go take a quick look if maybe we missed him?” Scorpia suggests. “Be right back!”

At the other end of the bar the other duo take their seats.

“He’s not here yet.” Perfuma says.

Adora squints, scanning the patrons. It’s pretty difficult to make out anyone in that crowd from where they sit, they’d probably have to go looking if he doesn’t show up soon.

“What will it be?” The bartender creature levels with them, some of his tentacles busy with mixing drinks elsewhere.

“Nothing alcoholic,” Perfuma angles her eyes to Adora.

“I know just the thing. Catnip on the beach.”

“What’s that?” Adora perks up.

“A drink rumored to be favored by magicats and felines alike, distilled from the clearest waters of magical springs and the finest Plumeria catnip. Perfectly safe for humans.”

Adora tries to stifle a small longing sigh. She shouldn’t be feeling this but she can’t help it. Catnip on the beach. Sounds like something Catra would’ve loved… Then she starts blushing, for her mind has caught on and supplied her with a different mental image.

“Yes, that,” she says quickly, to cover her embarrassment.

“Coming right up,” the creature glides off.

“Okay, I think I’m going to go see if maybe he’s at the other end of the bar, I’ll be right back,” Perfuma beams and rises.

It’s a busy night for Octogeddon - even his long and impressive bartending experience is being tested to the limit by the great influx of patrons Prince Peekablue’s parties always bring. A price to pay for the popularity. So when a loud crash of something breaking comes from the storerooms behind the shelves with drinks, he just doesn’t have enough tentacles.

“Oh for the love of… if that was something valuable, you’re so fired!”

“Sorry, here’s your drink.” He places a green fizzling glass in front of Catra, then hurriedly shifts to the other end of the bar.

“And here’s yours.” He places a red fizzling glass in front of Adora, and rushes off to check on the store room.

Hmm, doesn’t look very catnipy, but oh well. Adora takes it. Here’s to Catra on the beach. And catnip with Catra on the beach. A girl is allowed to dream. She drinks.

At the other end of the bar, Catra swirls her glass ponderously. If that really is a first one relic dust it probably should be red. Talk about false advertising. Well here’s to you She-Ra, and may your bane be always effective. She downs it.

Having reached the middle of the bar Scorpia is too preoccupied by looking around to notice another similarly preoccupied person. They bump into each other.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” She helps up a slender freckled young woman whom their impact promptly knocked down.

“Oh it’s alright,” Perfuma smiles. “It’s my fault, I was too busy looking around.”

“Really? So was I!”

Perfuma giggles. “This is strange, but you look kind of familiar.”

“That’s what I was thinking too! But I just can’t figure out where I could’ve seen you.”

“Do you go to Princess Book Club meetings?”

“Ah, I am a princess, but no, not really…”

“Well what’s your name? I’m Perfuma.”

“And I’m-”

All through their conversation they were oblivious to the fact that the chattering patrons at the bar were getting quieter with every moment, the heads were turning and the discontented murmurs mounting. But the sound of the breaking glasses has finally jolted their attention.

And oh the horror.

Catra is rolling atop of the bar stand, purring loudly with her pupils blown wide.

And oh the double horror.

Adora is standing atop the other end of the bar, staring at her with wide eyes, swaying on her feet and trying to look serious.

“By the power of… Erm… For the honor of-” She gives up, snorts and points her finger.

“Catra! Are you having catnip on the beach?” She dissolves into giggles at her own wit and drapes herself on a low hanging lamp.

Catra notices her and rolls over, hissing, which promptly sends her falling behind the bar. She instantly pops back up, looking around uncomprehending, her headset askew.

That sends Adora into even more giggles. “Mmm, yeah, you’re totally having it…”

Catra focuses on her again and manages to get back up on the stand.

“Hey Adora…” she half-purrs half-slurs and starts crawling towards her on all fours with a devious grin on her face and tail lashing excitedly, knocking down more glasses.

“Aw, you’re so mean…” Adora grins, swaying forward with one hand on the lamp.

Perfuma and Scorpia snap out of staring at the unfolding disaster wide eyed and rush to intervene, each scooping up their respective charge, which doesn’t present much of a challenge considering their addled state.

“Oh my gosh…” Scorpia starts.

“We’re so sorry,” Perfuma finishes.

They both apologize profusely to the patrons and to the reappeared bartender, who doesn’t press them for damages preferring not to bring attention to his own mishap, and manage to extract one floppy blonde and one catnipy magicat outside to where Scorpia’s ship stands parked. The mission of meeting an ore supplier has long been forgotten.

“I’m really sorry,” Perfuma says. “I’ve never seen her like this, I don’t know what happened.” She hoists Adora up, holding her in front of herself.

“Me neither. She’s never like that too.” Scorpia holds Catra up against her chest in the same manner.

“Heeeeey Caaatraaa…” Adora drawls.

Catra grins and tries to paw at her, but it’s too far to reach, even with her toes.

“I do remember you now though…” Perfuma says. “You were at the Princess Prom, with Catra.”

“Your hair poof looks sooooo dumb…” Catra leers at Adora.

“Oh, oh. Your headset mask looks dumb toooo.”

“Oh gosh. Yeah, I guess I was. I am not proud of that. I’m actually sorry about that… Honestly,” Scorpia says.

“You should wear your hair down…” Catra becomes liquid in Scorpia’s pincers and nearly slides out.

“I like you without the mask too…” Adora pouts and sags against Perfuma.

It’s becoming increasingly difficult to have a conversation like this.

“Okay, I’m gonna put you down now Wild Cat, just sit against the ship, okay?”

“Mrrrp, kay…”

“Me too, because she so heavy. Just… the other end of the ship,” Perfuma says.

“M’not heavy,” Adora protests.

“Alright.” Perfuma straightens up and huffs, turning to Scorpia. “Why did you do it then if you’re sorry? That was a really good party you ruined.”

“I don’t know… It’s kind of hard to explain. Catra is my friend? And Fright Zone is kind of my home? It’s kind of what’s expected of me. And I’m loyal.”

“But you don’t have to be only what someone expects of you. You can be more than that.”

“Do you really think so?” Scorpia asks hopefully.

“Yes!” Perfuma beams at her. “What do you, Scorpia, want?”

“Me?” Scorpia’s eyes light up.

At that moment, the ship’s engines whir to life, it lifts off and promptly veers away into the starless night sky.

Scorpia and Perfuma stare shocked at the empty landing pad where it was just standing.

“Did we just?” Scorpia says.

“Yes! We just let two teenagers get drunk and steal a flying ship!”

“I’m a terrible guardian!” Scorpia puts her pincers to her head.

“Me too! I should never be allowed to take care of anyone!”

“Okay, okay. At least I still had an auto navigator engaged and Catra doesn’t know how to switch that off, so they can point it where to go but won’t be able to crash it even if they really try. That’s good, right?”

“Yes. Yes. We’re going to figure this out, we’ll fix this.”

*

It’s a nice and quiet evening at Brightmoon.

“Ahh, feel it Bow.” Glimmer sighs contently, half sunken in a purple beanbag. “Can you hear it? The sounds of nervous pacing and determined scribbling on the drawing board? The call to a battle figure planning session?”

She pauses with her finger raised as if listening to something. Then makes a gesture as if to say, see? Nothing.

“Was my idea good?”

Bow nods, agreeing, from where he sits tinkering with his tracker pad.

“I know it took a lot for you not to go with her,” he says.

“Well, if I went Adora would’ve known that it’s meant as a party. But we can still go! Once we’re sure the plan worked and she’s gotten into a party mood. Adora will totally thank us for this.” Glimmer concludes, rolling over and sinking into the beanbag further.

There’s a knock on the door. Then another one.

“I’ll get it,” Bow rises.

“Ah, it’s probably my mom,” Glimmer teleports the distance of an entire five meters and gets to the door at the same time Bow does. They open it simultaneously.

“TRICK OR TREAT!” Two menacing voices yell at them.

Glimmer nearly teleports away in shock, and Bow doesn’t fare much better, hand grappling for his bow desperately. Because not only is Adora at the threshold of Glimmer’s room in the company of _Catra_ , but the costumes they’re wearing… are too traumatic for words.

“Ha-ha, their faces!” Catra cackles, grinning maniacally.

“Aw guys… you should see your expressions… Aw, I love you guys…” Adora giggles, half leaning on the magicat, who darts her large eyes around, hyperactively.

“Who should we scare next?” Catra exclaims.

“Oh. Oh. Mermista! Lets go scare Mermista…” Adora gasps, grinning.

“Right, Salineas, prepare to be terrified!” Catra half drags the floppy and giggling Adora out of sight, swaying and bumping them into a potted plant on the way, and the next moment the sound of whirring engines can be heard as something large lifts off from the terrace.

Glimmer starts to slowly uncoil from a pose that looks like she’s half-ducked to take cover from a bomb.

“Did that just happen?…” she manages.

“Yeah. I can’t believe that it did, but yeah.” Bow says, looking shocked. “I don’t think they even realize right now… I feel like we should’ve done something.”

“Oh no. No, I want to see _Adora’s_ expression when this thing wears off and she finds out.” Glimmer scowls.

“You know that you have a little bit of a mean streak that scares me sometimes?”

Glimmer snorts, but smiles, pointedly sweetly. “The requirement of a future Queen.”

Then she sighs a little. With her mother being an immortal angelic being she’ll probably never get to be Queen anyway. “We should let Perfuma know where they’re going though, so she finds them. Preferably _before_ they get there. And before Catra sobers up enough to realize she can capture Adora.”

Bow face-palms. “I just realized we’ve missed a perfect opportunity ourselves.”

“Ehh. After the last time I don’t even know.” Glimmer says, remembering Catra’s rough feline tongue slobbering all the way up her arm. “But I guess I can tell Perfuma to try. Though I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

*

Morning comes to Brightmoon. Adora slowly comes to, registering that she’s in her own bed, and that her head feels heavy. She pats at her hair that feels like a complete mess and slowly rises on her elbows, the surroundings coming into focus. She looks at the standing mirror at the wall.

A loud yelp echoes thought the palace corridors.

Morning comes to the Fright Zone as well. Catra rolls over, groaning. Ugh, was that catnip? Why does it hate her so much. Her clothes feel itchy, she must’ve slept in them. She drags herself out of bed and pads to the sink drowsily, scratching her backside, and looks in the mirror.

A loud shriek resonates though the Fright Zone’s superstructure.

Adora slowly looks up from behind the bed where she rolled to take cover. There’s Catra in the mirror. Blonde Catra… Oh no. She touches her own ruffled and fluffed out hair, then Catra’s headset mask on her face, then looks down at Catra’s entire outfit she’s wearing. Oh no. She remembers it now.

Catra skids backwards to stop in an all fours crouch, growling at Adora in the mirror. Adora with a dark hair poof and ponytail, and magicat ears. And a tail. Oh no no no no no. That didn’t happen. She jumps up, sputtering as she takes in and paws at the red jacket and the rest of Adora’s ridiculous outfit on herself.

“ADORA!” Can be heard in half of the Fright Zone.

“I’m going to KILL you Adora! I’m going to MURDER you in front of your friends! And you’re never getting your jacket back! It’s MINE now!”

Adora gently pulls the collar of Catra’s outfit up to her nose and buries her face in it, closing her eyes as she loses herself in her familiar scent.

“Aw, Catra…” She murmurs and looks up longingly with happy tears brimming in her eyes and her heart swelling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the blatantness of the Hunger Games homage in the beginning. Catra and Scorpia traveling with the flowy landscape outside the window instantly made me think of that and it was too good to pass up.


End file.
